My Pokemon adventure
by Mudheart
Summary: I should have known this would happen because nothing goes right when I just want to play my DS. But now I'm here stuck with these people, lord help me not kill one of them. AshxOCxGary
1. Chapter 1

1 Hi its me Mudheart here and I'm going to tell you all my adventures in Pokemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Hannah sat in here room playing her DS. Hannah hummed softly as she beat another pokemon.. All of a sudden a bright light shown from her DS where she was Playing Pokemon Pearl Version. "What the" she said before the light engulfed her. Soon she found her self laying on a dirt path with a backpack some Pokeballs and a diji device. "Who that" shouted someone as they ran towards her. "Ash wait we don't know who she is" yelled another person as her world went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah awoke in a bed that was not her's. "Where am I " she shouted as she shot up into a sitting position."I see your awake" said someone. "Who are you and why am I here" asked Hannah. "I'm Ash and these are my friends Dawn and Brock, what's your name" said Ash. "Hannah" said Hannah "and these are my Pokemon: Pippy, Trixe, Geodude, Roselia, Star, and Bibarel." "Nice to meet you Hannah, are you a cordinatore or gym battlest" asked Dawn standing up. "I'm both, and I've been to every Region and in the Hoen Region I beat the Elite Four ten times and I've beaten every Elite Four in all the Regions" said Hannah getting out of the bed and grabbing her stuff. "Hey how about you travel with us" asked Ash grabbing Hannah's shoulder. "Uh sure," said Hannah."Then lets go" shouted Ash running out the door still holding onto Hannah's shoulder. And with that Hannah's Pokemon adventure had begun...

Hope you all are enjoying it.

Mudheart


	2. Meet the Rockets

**Hello Mudheart here and I'm bringing you the second chapter after a very long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Team Rocket Motto**

_**________________________________________________________________________________________**_

Hannah huffed as Dawn dragged her to the Pokemon Center, suddenly Dawn dropped her and Hannah threw her arms in circles as she fell flat on her back knocking the wind out of her. "What was that for," yelled Hannah at Dawn who was looking at a Poster. Hannah muttered a few dark words under her breath before standing up and walking over to a PC she put Roseial and Trixie into the PC the took out a female Pikachu and .

"Go Pika," said Hannah calling out her Pikachu as Brock, Ash and His Pikachu came into the Pokemon center. Pika raced over to Ash's Pikachu before using Spark, Ash's Pikachu used Bolt Tackle. Suddenly Pika jumped onto Hannah's head before falling asleep. Suddenly Ash's Pikachu used Thunderbolt but since Pika was on her head Hannah got electrocuted too. **(A/N we're gonna call Ash's Pikachu just Pikachu and Hannah's Pika ok?)** Pika jumped onto Pikachu angrily before jumping onto Hannah's shoulder and falling asleep again. "Return Pika," said Hannah sighing. "Lets go, I need to Battle the next Gym Leader" said Ash Confidently putting up his fist in excitement. "To happy for my liking," muttered Hannah, grabbing her bag. "So where to" asked Hannah yawning then sat in a chair and then she tried gnawing on her own hand to wake herself up a bit.

"Sunshore city," exclaimed Ash grinning so wide Hannah was surprised that his face didn't stay that way. Hannah gave a loud sigh. "You just killed all of our moods," yelled Dawn. "Ha!At least I don't wear a dress all the time," shouted Hannah pointing to her cargo pants. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Brock stepping between the two girls.

"Oh come on one little punch won't hurt her" Hannah whined trying to push Brock out of the way. "Never mind," she sing-songed having a immediate mood-swing then skipped off toward the woods. "What just happened," Ash inquired after seeing her skip off. "I really don't know," Brock said scratching his head. "Still we have to follow her," he muttered walking after Hannah, he had only gone a few steps into the woods before hearing a familiar shout.

_________________________________________________________________________________

_**With Hannah**_

"Jessie: Prepare for trouble....

James: ...and make it double

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all people within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce all the evils of Truth and love!

James: To extend out reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth thats right!

While they had been saying their dramatic motto Hannah had pulled out Pippy's**(A/N her Empoleon)** Pokeball and called her out. "Pippy please use Whirlpool on them," she stated politely, as Pippy took a deep breath before using the requested move. "Team Rocket's blasting off again" the faded shout rang out clearly. She then spun on heel and whistled a cheery tune as she went over to Pippy. Just as she was reaching out to pat Pippy on the head Ash, Dawn, and Brock came huffing and puffing into the clearing.

"Yellow," Hannah called softly stroking Pippy's head gently, humming a lullaby. Soon Pippy had closed her eyes and Fallen asleep, when Hannah finally noticed that she recalled her. She turned to the others with soft eyes instantly they hardened when she saw Dawn "What," she snapped at them irritatedly. "Let's just go" she muttered heading towards the direction of Sunshore City.

**That was about the longest chapter I've written but to other people it probably not very long.**


End file.
